Cheated!
by Lilouth33
Summary: After Matt betrays Betty, Betty and Daniel spend more time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheated !**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Ugly Betty._

_Author Notes: This takes place after the episode Million Dollar Smile. Matt did not go to Africa but he does not longer work at Mode but in an association that helps unprivileged people get an education. _

**Chapter 1: Betrayed.**

Betty wondered if she had something in her that attracted bad guys. She was so happy after her braces has gone off that, after spending time with her family, she has gone straight to Matt's apartment. They were not supposed to see each other that night but she wanted to surprise him and packed an overnight bag.

But when she arrived at Matt's, she had the unhappy surprise to find him making out with a girl on his couch, his hand creeping into her left breast. She had stayed at first gobsmacked unwilling to believe her eyes. Of course, Matt tried to explain by giving her the old excuse "It's not what you think." Betty only asked "How long?" When Matt said "Two months", she slapped him and ordered him out of her life.

Then she ran away wishing he could not see the tears that were rolling on her cheeks. She stayed on the sidewalk not knowing what to do. Then inspiration struck and she went to see the only person she wished to see at that moment. She hoped he will be there.

Meanwhile, Daniel was thinking about the day that went past and was wondering why Betty was so much on his mind and why his heart was beating so fast thinking about her right now. He knew that breaking up with Amanda was the right thing to do. Maybe, she did want to find the right person for her and their casual thing was preventing that.

He heard the knock on the door and went to open it. He saw his best friend in tears standing outside his door.

"Come in. What happened?"

For a while, Betty kept on crying and Daniel was beside himself with worry and pain. He hated to see Betty suffer. He rubbed her back tenderly.

Finally between sobs, Betty blurted out: "Matt… cheated… two months."

Daniel was furious. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed on his chest fighting his urge to find Matt and kill him. Nobody messed with his Betty and got away with it. But the more pressing matter was her. So he tightened his grip on her and gently kissed the top of her head.

Betty calmed and lifted her red and swollen eyes to his and said: "Sorry about your shirt."

"Betty, I don't care about the stupid shirt. You are the one that matters."

"Thank you Daniel."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow maybe."

"Allright. I have some ice cream on the fridge. Do you want some?"

"I'd love some." Her little smile did wonders to his heart and he was relieved to see some happiness return in her eyes. Daniel returned with two cups of Häagen Dazs' Chocolate midnight cookies.

Then he proposed to watch a movie. She agreed but vetoed love stories. They finally settled in front of The usual suspects. Daniel glanced at her several times and saw that she was not really following the film. She was too quiet. But Daniel understood that when Betty was quiet, she was making decisions about her next course of action.

When the movie was over and realizing it was quite late, Daniel proposed: "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"But Daniel, I don't want to intrude."

"You are not intruding. I am offering. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

"You can't give up your bed for me."

"Please, Betty. After all, you already let me sleep in your bed during the whole Sofia drama. I want to repay you."

"All right. I'll stay. But I need to call my family." Daniel nodded and left the room to let her call her family in privacy, brush his teeth, make the bed for Betty and taking blankets and a pillow for himself.

When he came back after changing into his grey tank top and pajama bottoms, he found Betty hanging up her phone.

"I told them what happened. My dad said thanks for being here for me and wanted to ask you if you would come to eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"You're welcome and I'd love to come."

"Well, I am going to bed. Good night, Daniel." And she kissed him on the cheek.

Daniel was left with a pounding heart and a big grin on his face. The couch could become a bed. He tried to go to sleep but couldn't. He was tossing and turning, unable to think of anything more than Betty sleeping in his bed and the kiss she has given him.

Then he heard her call softly his name and lifted his head to see her standing in the doorway.

"Daniel, I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?"

_Jesus!_ He thought.

"Yeah, of course." He scooted a bit further so she could lie next to him.

"_Calm yourself, Daniel."_ He reminded himself.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Betty said. "This image is popping up every time I tried to close my eyes."

Daniel said nothing and hugged her once again kissing her hair. They talked until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Moving forward.**

The next morning, Daniel awoke to a pain on his left arm. He opened his eyes to see Betty sleeping peacefully her head on his arm. His right arm was hugging her waist and hers was hugging his. If there was not the pain on his arm, he would have stayed here enjoying the smile on his Betty's face as she slept in his arms. He felt happy, at peace, like nothing could go wrong.

Then he realized his body was enjoying the closeness with Betty a little too much. So he gently and tenderly lifted her head so he could take his arm off.

He heard Betty moan and tensed thinking he has woken her but she kept on sleeping. He was about to go to the shower when he heard her sigh and say: "Hmmm... Daniel…"

_She is dreaming about me! She said my name!_

"Hmm, Daniel…thank you" _You're welcome!_ "Matt…asshole." _"Very true"_ "Daniel's the best" Daniel's smile widened. Over the years, Betty has complimented many times. But never has he felt prouder that when he heard her unconscious approval.

As she said no more, he went to take a shower. He dressed in casual jeans and shirt. When he came back, Betty was no longer there. He heard the sounds coming from the kitchen. Betty was preparing the breakfast. When she saw him, she smiled and he smiled back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you Daniel."

"You're welcome."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I've got it covered. Tell you what, I am going to clean up a bit. Be back soon."

"I'll wait for you." And he took a newspaper to read.

Daniel couldn't remember a word of what he read. All he could think was Betty on his shower naked! _Stop this right now! You cannot think about it! She is your friend! She has just broken up with her boyfriend! She is not ready! Stop this right now!_

When she came back, they enjoyed breakfast together talking about various subjects. Daniel knew that Betty will talk about what happened last night when she will be ready. He must be patient. He felt proud and privileged as he always did when she confided her problems or feelings to him.

Betty wanted to be strong and supportive to everyone without any thought of herself. It was great he was the one besides her family that could be here when she lowered her guard. I know she was often insecure about her own looks but for him she was beautiful both inside and out. He loved her enthusiasm, her optimism, her intelligence, her compassion, her capacity to accept everyone with their quality and defaults.

She has helped him so much. She has encouraged his personal growth. He liked who he was when he was with her. But he found it difficult not to interfere when he saw she was unhappy with a guy. He liked Henry at first but that quickly changed opinion when he first heard the whole drama about Charlie and the baby. He has disliked hearing Gio's behavior to Betty when they first met. Thank god, the guy left before he could do any damage to his Betty's pure and kind heart. And now Matt has lied to Betty for months and caused her pain. He could not tolerate it. Betty deserved all the happiness she could get and he will do anything to keep a smile on her face.

"Hey, you any better?" He asked her.

"Yes thanks to you."

"I did not do much. I failed once again to protect you from harm."

"That's not how I see it. That's not how I see you."

"And how do you see me?"

"I see you as someone wonderful. I see you as someone who is capable of change. You changed from someone who was too confident, too arrogant, too shallow and unable to express his feelings…" Daniel winced at her initial view of him knowing however he deserved it "… to someone who is loving, kind, generous, sweet, protective and able to appreciate the true worth of a person. You are one of the only people with Christina and my family who always told me it was ok to have big dreams, to reach beyond my comfort zone. It has not been easy for you to get rid of so many years of shallowness but you succeeded and I am so proud of you. You are one of the best men I know. I also know that sometimes you think you do not deserve praise because of your past but you have achieved so much. You've made my working into the cutthroat, backstabbing world fashion could be a pleasure. You allow me to submit my ideas and value my contribution. As for protecting me from harm, I appreciate your concern and care but I have to make my own mistakes. You have always been there when I needed you the most. Last night was just another example of that. So thank you for all you've done for me."

Daniel was speechless when he heard Betty's words. So he reacted in the only way he could think of: He hugged her tightly, saying in an emotional voice: "Thanks."

Betty responded to the hug just as tightly and softly replied: "You're welcome."

After they parted, Betty could not help noticing how Daniel's smile became him. Of course, she was not blind. She noticed that Daniel was handsome as soon as she began to work again with him when he asked after that horrible first day. But she felt that beauty was a part of him, his most important quality was his heart. But this time, she really noticed him as a woman notice a man instead of just her best friend. They were staring at each other with smiles. Betty was wondering why she felt suddenly self conscious and about to blush next to him while Daniel was looking at her with a loving look different than his previous ones.

Finally, Daniel cleared his throat and the moment ended. "I believe we should have another funeral."

"For Matt's things? You're right. I have to move forward."

With a teasing smile, Daniel replied: "After you, my lady."

Betty giggled. She adored Daniel's dorkiness who was rarely seen but all the more treasured.

"Thank you kind sir Falcon."

"Oh god! You remember that name?"

"Of course. I thought it was great. Embrace your inner dork!"

Daniel laughed loudly: "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"I know that." And she faked a vain expression before joining Daniel's laughter. After they calmed, Daniel was charmed how her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

"Well then, I'll be your chauffeur for the day, Miss."

Betty smiled widely and replied: "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting rid of the past.**

When they arrived at Betty's apartment, it was to find Matt pacing in front of the building.

"Do you want me to handle him?"

"No, I can do it."

"All right. But I am staying there in case he tries anything."

Betty stepped out and walked towards Matt with an angry expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I said everything I wanted to last night. Leave now!"

"I am not leaving until you hear me out."

"I do not want to talk to you. " And Betty tried to walk towards the door of the building. Matt gripped her arm to try to force her to turn and listen to him. He applied such pressure while gripping her arm that Betty let out a small cry and said: "Let me go."

"No!"

When he heard this, Daniel could not bear it anymore. He has watched the whole scene on tenderhooks hating his inaction.

"Betty said to let her go. Do it… **NOW**!" Daniel threw Matt a hate filled glare after running out of the car.

"What is _**HE**_ doing here?" He asked Betty.

"He is here because I want him to be here. Let go of my arm. I don't owe you any explanation."

Matt was furious especially when he saw how the two were looking at each other. So he took advantage of Daniel's distraction and punched him with all his strength.

"Daniel!" cried as she saw her best friend fall to the ground by the force of the hit. She managed to shook herself out of Matt's grip and kneeled worriedly besides her best friend. "Daniel, are you allright?"

"Yeah. Is he still here?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about him. Let's get you some ice." Daniel put his arm on her shoulders while hers was gripping his waist and they stepped into the building without so much of a backward glance to him. Matt was furious. He knew that nothing happened yet between the two but it was obvious it will soon. He also knew that his cheating on Betty has gotten his ex girlfriend and Daniel Meade even closer than they were before.

When he first began to work at Mode, he has heard as well as everyone the rumors about Betty and Daniel. A lot of people seemed to think that there was more to their relationship than friendship. And he should have known that Daniel Meade will win. He will always come first to Betty even before her own boyfriend. The U.N photoshoot told him that Betty considered Daniel's happiness and comfort more important than her career.

When they got back together after the Shakira photoshoot, he remembered one night when they were out on a date and Daniel called on some pretext and Betty left immediately to go to him. He tried to protest but it was useless. All she said was: "He needs me and we are not at work right now."

That was the night he went to a bar drowning his sorrows that he met Cindy and started that secret relationship. But last night, his secret was revealed and Betty now had all the reason to hook up with Daniel Meade. Has she ever loved him or was she just using him in order not to face the deeper felling she had for Daniel Meade?

So he went back to his apartment wishing Daniel Meade has never existed to spoil his existence and love life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****Unexpected.**

When they arrived at Betty's apartment, Betty made him sat on the small couch while she went to get the ice. She delicately put it on his right eye. She sat near him holding the bag of ice. They were silent just enjoying their time alone.

"How's your arm?"

"I have not looked at it." And she folded back a bit of her shirt sleeve to look at it. It was becoming blue but did not look very serious. Daniel with his one good eye examined carefully the bruise forming.

"I want to get back there and beat him to a pulp. How dare he do this to you!"

"Daniel, we've been through this several times. You suck at fighting and besides Matt is not worth it. You were there. That's the most important thing." She lifted the bag of ice.

"Oh shit! He did not spare any of his strength. I am sorry, Daniel."

"Hey, don't worry. You are not the one who did this." Betty put back the ice on his eye and they resumed their stare. Then, he told her that the swelling didn't hurt as much as before. She saw the hour and suggested to Daniel that they needed to get to Queens for lunch so she called her family to tell them they were leaving her apartment.

"I'll drive this time."

"But I was supposed to be your chauffeur today."

"Well, I am giving my chauffeur a few sick days. I am a generous employer."

"All right, boss."

Daniel has never seen Betty drive a car. She was very silent apparently deeply concentrating. He understood that she did not want to be disturbed and so decided to just continue looking at her and admire her.

When they arrived at Jackson Heights, the Suarez family was waiting outside with Hilda's fiancé Bobby.

"Oh Dios Mio! What happened to you, Daniel?" Exclaimed Ignacio when he saw Daniel's face.

"Matt happened." Explained Betty.

"What this _hijo de puta_ has done this time?" angrily asked Hilda.

Betty exclaimed what happened at her apartment.

"Since Daniel can't do it for now, can I go kick his butt for hurting my little sister?" Said Bobby.

"No Bobby. Like I said to Daniel, he is not worth it. Just forget about him."

Ignacio added: "Mija, maybe you should take Daniel to the bathroom and give him my miracle cream"

"What's his "miracle cream"?" Daniel asked.

"Something that treats wonderfully every type of swelling. Papi discovered it while he was in Mexico and brought the recipe with him and taught us all. It does work wonders. In two hours, the swelling is almost all gone."

She made him sit and took a small jar where she put some white cream on her fingers. And began to lightly rub it all around his eye. After that, they stayed locked into each other's eyes. Without being fully conscious of it, their faces drew even closer to each other. It was totally silent as the sensual tension between them began to grow.

They could not really say who initiated first but at least they lightly kissed. Both their hearts went on overdrive.

"Hey aunt Betty, have you seen… Oh!" Justin who came in the bathroom.

They both separated quickly blushing.

"Never mind! I'll leave you to it." Said Justin.

When Justin left, Daniel softly asked: "Do you regret?"

"No, not really. Are you?"

"No, I do not regret it. I hardly know what I feel right now but certainly not regret."

"I am still not sure what I feel for you either. How about we take some time to figure it out?"

"You are not asking me to stay away from you, aren't you? Because I know I can't do that."

"No, I am not asking that."

"Good. Let's leave this room."

When they arrived in the leaving room, the whole family was looking at them with smiles on their faces but otherwise did not make any observations. The meal passed pleasantly while Betty and Daniel were both very distracted.

After that, Daniel spent the whole afternoon with the Suarez and enjoyed himself. He felt euphoric without being quite sure why. When he went away, Betty was the one to walk him to the door. They stood there wondering what would be the correct leave taking: A hug? A kiss?

Finally, Daniel could not stand the tension any longer and asked: "May I?"

"Yes." She softly replied.

He lightly kissed her and softly added: "Would you like us to see each other tomorrow?"

"Yes. We need to talk about what happened. I think tonight we are too overcome to think clearly. Let's sleep on it."

"I agree. See you tomorrow at ten a.m."

"Ten it is."

Daniel pecked her once more on the lips and then went away.

After he left, Betty stayed a bit dazed in the hall not knowing what to feel.

Hilda entered and asked: "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

They both went to Hilda's salon and Betty sat on the chair while Hilda was braiding her hair.

"So, what happened?"

"We kissed."

"Wow! How was it? How did this happen?"

"I hardly know. I was putting on his eye Papi's cream. I think we both wanted it and it happened."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not really. And he told me he didn't either."

"That's great!"

"We have agreed to meet tomorrow at ten to talk and see what happens next."

"And what do you want to happen?"

"I don't know Hilda. I feel so confused. So much has happened to me in 24 hours. I went from discovering my ex boyfriend cheating on me to having feelings for my best friend. How I am supposed to do?"

"You want my opinion?" Betty nodded. "I think those feelings you have for Daniel were always present in the back of your head. We all see how important his happiness was to you. I think Matt's cheating finally allowed your deeper feelings for him to emerge."

"But he is Daniel Meade. He could have any woman he wanted. Why me?"

"Because he sees what we see every day. He sees you as someone who is wonderfully loving, loyal, honest and beautiful. Yes Betty, you are beautiful" she assured her sister who was about to protest.

"He told me once I was beautiful."

"Really. When was that?"

"When I discovered Jesse and Amanda kissing."

"That proves my point. He has deeper feelings for you but only now is willing to recognize and act on it. He's a great guy."

"I know he is."

Meanwhile, Daniel went straight to his mom. He hoped talking to another person will help him make sense of his feelings. He felt confused but happy to the core.

"Mom, can I talk to you? I need some advice."

"What is it, dear? What happened to your eye?"

Daniel explained what happened to Betty with Matt. Claire's only comment was "Glad she got rid of him." When he came to the rest of the story, his mother's smile widened. "At last! I thought it would never happen!"

"What do you mean?"

"Daniel darling, I knew for a while that it will come to this. The feelings you have for Betty come as no surprise for me."

"I hardly know what to feel. She told me she doesn't regret our kiss. But what if she decides the opposite during the night?"

"Betty is not the type to lead a guy on. Has she ever been lying to you?"

"No she never did."

"Honey, Betty is not like the other girls. She's gonna need time and patience. She has just broken up with her boyfriend. Take one thing at a time. Let her set the pace."

"I do not want to cause her unhappiness or pain. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. I hope everything goes well with the two of you. I adore this girl. She has done so much for you. And she helped me too."

"She is wonderful, I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One day at a time.**

On the next day, both Daniel and Betty were quite nervous about their meeting. Both took pains to dress well.

Daniel went to collect Betty at her house.

"Good morning." He asked her silently if he could kiss her by fixing his eyes on her lips. She nodded. He was careful to keep it light.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I know a perfect spot where we can talk without interruptions. It's a place where I am not bothered by anyone."

"All right."

They settled into Daniel's spot and both began at the same time: "I…" and "After you" which made them laugh.

"Please begin Daniel."

"Betty, I do not want you to think that I regret anything that happened yesterday. I like you a lot but I am so confused right now. We have both been through so much together; you have changed me in so many ways. Please, you must know that I would never impose something onto you that you are not comfortable with. If you want to take things slow, I completely understand. I want you to be comfortable with me."

"Daniel, thank you for your honesty. I am just as confused as you are. I know I like you a lot also. So many things happened in the last two days, I feel everything go so quickly that I can hardly make sense of it. I agree that we need to take things slow and see where it leads us."

"I am relieved that you want to try to see where it leads us. Maybe we could set some ground rules that we are both comfortable with."

"I agree."

"All you allright with kissing?"

"Yes." She blushed.

"Hand holding?"

"Not a problem. What about work?"

"How about we act as we always did before last night and then on the evenings, I can take you out wherever you like."

"That's a very good idea."

"And when we both feel more comfortable, we can see if we can move a little further."

Betty blushed again and replied: "OK. I feel better now that we have talked."

"Me too."

The rest of the day was enjoyed by the both of them. Daniel and Betty could not help making a few tender gestures: tucking a wayward curl behind her ear and letting his fingers trailing caressingly over her neck or tucking his shirt collar in the right place. They kissed a few times.

"By the way, my mum would like to know if you like to have dinner with us. She also told me that your family is welcome."

"Really?" Daniel nodded smilingly.

"My mother really likes you."

"I like her too."

They came across a street band. Betty began to tap the rhythm with her foot and began a few steps. Daniel thought: _"What the hell."_ And joined her. He twirled her around while she laughed. Soon they were facing each other. His hands were joined on her waist hers were resting on his chest. Their mutual laughter died down and their lips joined once again.

They were unmindful of the applause and laughter surrounding them. They just felt they were on their own world. They separated and went away with arms around each other's waist. They both felt wonderful. They both have large smiles on their faces. Neither wanted to let go.

Daniel walked Betty back to her family's house and gave her a good bye kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A relationship develops.**

The next day, they arrived at the office. They smiled at each other and went to their respective office. Thankfully, it was a slow day with very few deadlines to keep.

Daniel spent the moments he was not busy sending funny and flirty e-mails and texts to Betty. She answered with a mock severity to concentrate on his job but in reality she was giggling at she was reading.

_From: EIC MODE DM_

_To: B. Suarez_

_**Those beautiful eyes, that incredible body, such a brain, a sexy mouth, nice smile... but that is enough about me, tell me how you are?**_

_**DM**_

_From: B. Suarez_

_To: EIC MODE DM_

_**I am shocked that the EIC of Mode has such an ego. ;-)**_

_**P.S: Daniel, get to work!**_

_From: EIC MODE DM_

_To: B. Suarez_

_**I have every right to ha**__**ve a huge ego. I had a great weekend with a wonderful girl.**_

_**P.S: If we both have to work, why are you replying?**_

_**DM**_

_From: B. Suarez_

_To: EIC MODE DM_

_**Last email. Very busy and important.**_

_**P.S: You're crazy, you know that?**_

_From: EIC MODE DM_

_To: B. Suarez_

_**Sorry to interrupt. Pressure must be awful. Will refrain from any non professional comments in the future.**_

_**P.S: I know you are thinking about me. So I thought I would say hi!**_

_**DM**_

_From: B. Suarez_

_To: EIC MODE DM_

_**Daniel, our work is calling us and you are distracting me! :-)**_

_From: EIC MODE DM_

_To: B. Suarez_

_**All right, all right.**_

_**DM**_

And five minutes later, he sent this message:

_From: EIC MODE DM_

_To: B. Suarez_

_**Miss me yet?**_

_**I can't really find the words to explain the way I feel when I hear your voice or when I see your face...all I can say is that I like the feeling.**_

_**DM**_

_From B. Suarez_

_To: EIC MODE DM_

_**I like the way you make me happy, and the ways you show your care. I like the way you're always there.**_

_**P.S: I really need to concentrate. See you at lunch.**_

_From: EIC MODE DM_

_To: B. Suarez_

_**OK. See you at lunch.**_

_**DM**_

Betty saved all the messages coming from Daniel and put them into a locked file. Needless to say, they were both in excellent mood for the rest of the day. Daniel even found a way not to fight with Wilhemina.

At lunch, Daniel sent a text message to Betty to tell her to meet him in the entrance of the Meade Publications. Knowing there were cameras everywhere, they did not kiss but smiled at each other.

Daniel proposed that they had lunch at a small Italian bistro near the building. Betty nodded and they walked side by side towards it. It was a place that the Mode people never went so they were assured of some privacy.

As soon as they sat next to each other, they held hands and Daniel whispered into Betty's ear which caused her shivers down her spine: "I missed you this morning."

"So am I."

He lightly kissed and only stopped when he heard a clearing of throat.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to order?"

"Betty, what would you like?"

"Hm." She scanned the menu blushing. "I'll have lasagna."

"And you, sir?"

"Carbonara pasta."

The waiter went away.

"You look cute when you blush, you know that?"

"Daniel!"

"It's true."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal feeding some forks of each other's choice and finished with a tiramisu that they shared. Reluctantly, they saw that they had to go back to work. Daniel paid.

They came back and after significant glances and holding hands in the elevator, they parted to go to their desks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Going to London.**

_(A.N: __Sorry to have not posted sooner but I got really busy these last days. As you have already guessed this is an A.U on Ugly Betty so I will take a few events from the last episodes but also invent new ones.)_

Betty enjoyed getting to know to each other better. They also felt better for the moment for the secrecy of their relationship. They knew that if their relationship went further, they will have to announce it. The only people who knew at the moment was her family and Claire.

Betty encouraged Daniel to mend his relationship with his new half brother Tyler. She also made Daniel see that his mother has made quite a difficult decision.

When he saw that the London fashion week was coming, he proposed that they could go together and she could organize Hilda's bachelorette party. Betty was ok with it as soon as he told her that he has booked a room in a different hotel than hers. He knew that she was not yet ready for going further and he was willing to wait. He did not want to rush her but hoped that soon she may consider it.

They agreed that they will sit next to each other. Daniel found it difficult to concentrate on the shows as he saw Betty becoming the favorite subject of many photographers. She deserved to shine. They were both careful not to show any sign that they were more than work colleagues. Two days before their departure, Betty and Daniel agreed not to meet because on this night was Hilda's bachelorette party.

"You are not going to hire a male stripper, are you?"

"You'll never know." She replied teasingly.

"Betty!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel. Hilda, Christina and Amanda are waiting for me." She kissed him and left.

Daniel knew that if he stayed in his hotel room, he would go mad wondering what Betty was up to. So he decided to take a walk to visit the city. But he soon realized that he could think about was not the scenery but Betty. He wondered if she enjoyed this girl's night out. He hoped that she will not get too drunk and that a random man will not take advantage of her state. He was pondering checking to see if she was all right but he knew she would not appreciate it. Betty was the most sensible person he knew. She will be fine…

He came back to his hotel room and waited with baited breath. He did not want to sleep. Betty told him she will call or pop by to see him after her night out.

Around midnight, he received a message: "Daniel…" he heard Betty's cute giggle. "Miss you tonight…" He heard her burp. "Sorry, that was a burp." Daniel shook his head smiling. "Just wanted to tell you I am having a greaaaat time! Mango margaritas are gooood! See you tomorrow! Going to bed…" She giggled and hung up.

Right, Daniel, you heard her. Nothing happened to her. She is just drunk. Happens to everyone. He tried to convince himself not to go straight to her. He did not sleep soundly that night.

The next morning, Betty and him has agreed to meet for breakfast.

But he saw her arrive at , he understood she was too hungover to think clearly. He said nothing just asked the waiter for some aspirin which was received with a weak smile. As she drank her medication, Daniel was observing her with worry. It increased when he saw her holding her head and let out a small moan.

"You need to rest. You are not yet back on your feet." He held her waist as she got up. He felt that she was leaning heavily on him. Her face was resting on his shoulder. When they came back to his room, he put her to bed and softly said: "Here, sleep a while."

"Stay." She replied weakly.

"Don't worry. I am staying right here."

He sat on the seat next to her while she fell very deeply asleep shortly after. Daniel loved to observe Betty asleep. He tenderly brushed some curls from her face.

"Hmm… Daniel…" _She is dreaming about me again!_ "Daniel… don't go…" He softly replied: "I am not going anywhere." "Daniel… want to know? … Daniel, chicken and pepper cream puffs… they good?" _Ew!_ "Daniel, you better than… anyone." Daniel smiled. "Love blue eyes… Nice ass too…" That sleepy remark shook him deeply. _Has she checked out my ass?_ "Lovely brown hair." _Why, thank you! _He loved Betty's sleep talking. She finished her speech there.

About three hours later, Betty awoke and smiled when she met Daniel's eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. I had a wonderful sleep."

"It certainly seemed that way."

Betty narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she saw the teasing expression on Daniel's face: "What are you implying?"

"Let's just say that you are just as chatty in sleep than you are awoken."

"Oh god! What did I say?"

"You asked me if chicken and pepper cream puffs were good."

"What else?"

"You said that I was better than anyone."

"That's true. And?"

"Well…" he said with his smile widening. "You said that you loved my blue eyes…"

"And?" added Betty knowing that he has not finished.

"You added that I had a nice ass."

"Oh God!" and Betty blushed beetroot red from top to bottom. And she lowered her head.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. But don't worry. I love checking you out too."

Betty blushed even more but was pleased to hear his appreciation. Their kiss was very intense.

"Right… We better get to… breakfast." Chocked out Daniel.

So they went. Betty was very hungry. After that, they went for a walk.

"Daniel, you will never believe who I ran into yesterday."

"Who?"

"Gio."

"What is he doing there?" Daniel felt angry.

"Hey, tune down the anger and jealousy. Nothing happened. In fact, he works here and is about to get married about a week after Hilda's wedding."

"I am happy for him."

"You have nothing to worry about him. I am with you now and I am not going anywhere. In fact, you see, he asked me if I "hooked up with you, yet?"

"Really? And what did you rely?"

"Nothing. But I think my blush told him everything. He hugged me and said that he was happy for me and that he will not breathe a word of this to anyone unless I was ok with it. He added that he always felt you were special to me even as a friend and that I often put your happiness before anyone else."

"That's true. You have done so much for me."

"You deserve it."

"And I know I will never deserve you."

"That's bullshit."

"It's not. You are kind, beautiful, intelligent, loving, sweet, fresh, enthusiastic, sensitive whereas I can be cynical, selfish and mean."

"Stop this!" Betty said with a deep frown and holding his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Daniel, you have to stop constantly putting yourself down. Do you think I would be with you if you were like you described yourself?"

"No."

"So don't say things like that. You do deserve me and I am so happy with you."

"Thanks. I am very happy with you too." He gave her a kiss and they continued their walk arms linked. They spent the rest of the day together enjoying each other's company. They walked near The Thames.

Betty was so enthusiastic to find a large market with quite a diversity of stalls on the banks of the river and she bought a few things for Hilda, Justin and her father. Daniel loved to see her wonder on discovering new things. She was so vibrant.

They ate at a small Indian take away on that market. Spicy food was usual for Betty so she did eat without problem but Daniel had a "gringo" tongue so he chose food that was very sweet. Betty teased him that she would spice him up so much that he will find any other non spicy things very bland once she will be through with him.

Betty also loved to chat with shopkeepers. Once, she began to chat in Spanish with a Mexican shopkeeper. At the same time, she was translating to Daniel in English so he would not feel excluded. I really need to learn Spanish. They finished their meal with some French pastries at a small bistro near the market. Betty had a slice of_** fondant au chocolat **_and Daniel had a slice of _**tarte au citron meringuée**_. They tasted each other's dish.

Daniel loved to witness Betty's pleasure when tasting something new and the moans she made. She had a sweet tooth and was particularly fond of chocolate. She ate reasonably but never denied herself anything. Daniel has been so used to eat to stick insect models who were only eating a salad leaf for lunch that before Betty he has forgotten what it was to enjoy a nice complete meal with good company. He loved having lunch with Betty in his office where they talked about their ideas for the magazine or late nights where they finished an issue.

The time seemed so far away when he made Betty leave the room because he thought she did not have an opinion about fashion. Now, her ideas often made way into Mode. The shift to a magazine which although it talked about fashion also talked about important issue has been due to Betty. He remembered the Adriana Lima shoot, the U.N shoot against malaria. Daniel thought that Betty has done so much for him and it was only fair he gave her space to express herself and grow.

He also knew that fashion was her favorite career and that sooner or later, she would want to leave to run a new magazine representing her and her ideas. A feeling of despair settled in his stomach when he thought about her not being at Mode any longer. But he knew that their relationship was strong enough to withstand it. He could not imagine his life without Betty. He hoped that soon they will announce to the world that they were together and not to be parted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hilda's wedding.**

_A.N: No Henry in that chapter.__ Sorry to say this but I didn't really like him coming back in "The past presents the future"._

About one week after their return from London, they have already settled that he will be Betty's date at Hilda's wedding. They both knew that this was the first step to make their relationship official. Betty was comfortable now to let people see that they were more just friends on this occasion. They also decided that they will not announce anything at the wedding because it was Hilda's day.

They went on for the rest of the day without being able to see each other even at lunch so they sent each other texts. On the evening, Daniel has agreed to join the Suarez for a family meal. They had a wonderful time and above all Betty did not have to pretend friendship so they took full advantage to cuddle. Claire was also invited and was delighted to observe her son with the woman she was sure he loved. She also was happy to see Betty's happiness with Daniel. They were both so much a part of each other's lives that it was only natural that their relationship developed.

Claire also loved the goodness and happiness of Betty's family. She chatted with Ignacio, Hilda, Bobby and Justin. Her and Ignacio were good friends, she loved Hilda's spunk well matched by her fiancé's character. Justin was smart and brilliant and Claire felt that he would do great things in the future. She also knew it has not been easy for him to be liked for who he was and that he had suffered bullying because of it. She has overheard one of his conversations with Marc. But now it was obvious that he was much happier having left the school to go to this acting class.

It was also obvious that Daniel and his mother felt better dining with the Suarez than with any high society meal where people were ready to tear you apart if you did even a small mistake. Here, all the family shared laughter and you were teased lovingly but never made fun of.

Ignacio and Hilda shared a funny story about Betty's childhood. Apparently, when she was 4, an older boy was bothering Betty and she spilled her orange juice all over his head to make him stop and slapped him. Betty blushed embarrassed and Daniel laughed saying that he always knew she had spunk while kissing her cheek and added that he will keep her away from orange juice from now on. Claire shared her own stories about Daniel to relieve Betty's embarrassment. Now, Daniel was the one teased but he took it in stride loving the relaxed and happy feeling.

Two days later was the big day. Hilda was preparing at home with her family. Daniel put on his best suit and the limo came to take him to the wedding. Hilda was the first to step out with Ignacio and Elena following. Daniel held out his hand to Betty. She stepped out and Daniel was speechless.

"Wow! You look… You look…"

"Good?"

"You look beautiful." He kissed her hand. He then closed the door and offered his arm to his date. Betty took it with a wide smile and they walked towards the building.

"I have to see Hilda."

"So soon?"

"Yes. See you soon." She kissed him on the cheek and went away.

When he entered the room, a nervous looking Bobby came to him: "They are here?"

"Yes. They are all with Hilda now."

"Good." Bobby swallowed nervously. "Is she happy?"

"She is."

Bobby introduced him to his parents as Betty's date. Elena arrived and sat in her designed seat. She was followed by Justin's guest Austin and then by Justin himself. Daniel knew his cue and came to stand near the doors to take Betty towards the aisle. She passed through the door and they smiled at each other before she took his arm.

"So how is Hilda?" he asked.

"Delighted and radiant. I am so happy for her."

"So am I."

Daniel felt completely at peace when he walked besides Betty. He realized that the last time he was the one getting married. And with Betty next to him, it felt so right and yet so strange.

Daniel brought Betty to her place and then went to sit on the front row. He could not take his eyes off Betty. He loved her wide smile that got even bigger when Hilda began to walk towards the aisle on the arm of Ignacio.

It was a simple ceremony but very emotional for everyone as they witnessed the love of two people made for each other. Daniel often looked at Betty smiling at her obvious happiness.

Then all the party separated to go to the part of the building where the reception was to be held.

When all the family and guests have settled in their seats, Hilda asked for the mike. Daniel was standing after taking a glass of champagne. Betty gestured him to come sit next to her. He gestured back that he will as soon as Hilda's speech will be over.

What Hilda said shook both Daniel and Betty to their very core. Daniel was the first one while staring at Betty who finally admitted his feelings. Betty felt someone looking at her and her eyes met Daniel's as she also understood her feelings. They loved each other. They were not afraid to admit it and were locked in each other's eyes.

Betty told him with her eyes to follow her into the hallway.

"Do you realize what just happened?" asked Daniel.

"I do. I still can't believe I did not realize sooner that…"

"We are in love with each other?"

"Yes."

Their kiss was passionate and all consuming.

"We wasted so much time." Said Betty after they had both calmed down.

"I know. But I think we were both not ready to admit it. I had so much to learn in the beginning. But now I am not letting you go."

"I am not either."

As they heard the first dance being called, they went dancing. Betty nestled her head on his chest while his cheek was resting on her hair while they were both swaying to the slow music.

Hilda passed them while dancing with Bobby grinning.

"Hey Betty, look to your right."

They saw Justin dancing with his boyfriend Austin. It was his coming out.

"I am delighted for him." Said Daniel.

"Me too. It was not easy for him. But I am so glad that he has found someone he loves. He is the bravest kid I know."

"He has a great mom and step dad, grandfather, and an even greater aunt."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed her temple.

After that dance, Daniel reluctantly released Betty to allow her to dance with her brother in law. He danced with Hilda.

"So you figured it out, huh?"

"Figure what out?"

"What you feel for my sister. This is why I made my speech. I was hoping it will help you both express it."

"It did."

"Do you love my sister?"

"With all my heart."

"All right. I know you are a great guy. But hurt her and I kill you, _comprende_?"

"I understand. I will not hurt her for the world. She is too important to me."

"Good."

They spoke of lighter subjects. The dance ended and Hilda went to dance with her son. Daniel reclaimed Betty.

Soon after that Hilda and Bobby prepared to leave for their honeymoon in Mexico. Daniel and Betty danced some more, got some cake.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Daniel proposed they watch a movie at his place. Betty agreed hoping that a movie was not all he thought about. She was ready. She trusted him completely and knew that he had been nothing but kind, tender and patient with her.

They began to watch a film absentmindedly. Daniel was very much aware of Betty curled up on his lap. She looked up to him and he clearly saw the desire in her eyes. His hands gripped her waist as he kissed her ravenously. Her hands began to caress his neck before trailing to his shoulders.

"If we keep this up…" he croaked.

"I don't want to stop. I'm ready."

Daniel didn't need to be told twice. A second later, he has taken in his arms and brought her to his bed. He has long discarded his jacket and Betty has let her hair loose on her shoulders and was working on the buttons of his white shirt after getting rid of his tie.

She admired his chest. He was not overly muscular but his body was solid and strong. Meanwhile, Daniel has lowered the zipper of her green dress and was admiring her breasts hidden in a green strapless bra. Soon he was in his boxers and her in her matching bra and panties. Betty blushed when she saw him gazing at her body.

"You are so beautiful. Why do you hide your body?"

"I do want to be taken seriously. Hilda has always been prettier than me."

"That's not true. You are beautiful."

"Yeah right!"

"It is true. And I am going to prove it."

And he began to kiss his way down.

"I love your brilliant, intelligent, sensible, and inquisitive mind." He kissed her forehead.

"I love your deep chocolate brown eyes that are so expressive." He kissed each of her closed eyelids.

"I love your lovely nose." Another kiss.

"I adore your full lips, perfect for kissing." The kiss lingered.

"I love your chin."

"I love your neck." He trailed his lips down which caused shivers down her spine.

Daniel took off her bra. "Wow!" as he admired and kissed her breasts. "Baby, it's a shame I have not seen this sooner. I love your breasts. They're perfect. Perfect for me. " Betty's heartbeat picked up.

One of Daniel's hands came to feel her heartbeat and she heard him say: "And above all, I love your kind, sweet, loving, and compassionate heart."

Betty almost cried when she heard him say so many compliments to her and she knew from his serious expression he meant them.

"I love you just as you are, Betty. I don't want you to change."

"I love you too, Daniel! So much!"

Their first time was wild. They were both too impatient had waited too long for this. Their second lovemaking was tender. Their third was with her on top of him. They finally fell asleep after their fourth lovemaking in each other's arms.

On the next morning Daniel was the first to awake. The first thing that he saw was Betty's long hair spread on his chest. A smile of pure delight and happiness lightened his face. He loved Betty's serious expression as she slept a tiny frown between her brows. He tried to smooth it with a small kiss.

Betty moaned and Daniel heard: "Hmmm…. Daniel." _She is talking in her sleep again!_ "Daniel… Love you…" He replied "Love you too." A smile crept on her lips. "Daniel's the best." Daniel smiled. "No Hilda, not talking about tennis…" Daniel chuckled. "He's best at sex…" Daniel was gobsmacked and he thought he heard it all from her! "He's really… really… great… and inventive…" Daniel was proud. "He said… he loved my breasts… Do I have nice breasts Hilda?" Daniel replied: "Yes Betty, you have beautiful breasts." "Girl talk with Hilda, Daniel… shut up!" _Now she is replying to me in her dream!_ and he chuckled once again.

Very soon after that, Betty moaned, stirred a little and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Daniel's face.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" asked Betty.

"Yes. And I could enjoy your sleep talking again."

"What did I say this time?"

Daniel repeated what he had heard which made Betty laugh and blush. He kissed her which lead to another session of lovemaking. After that, Betty made breakfast for both of them. The day was spent in Hyde Park, with a picnic in a private spot, then a movie. Afterwards, Daniel, although he disliked being away from her, took her to Queens. But as soon as he was back at home, he called her and they talked quite late in the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**** Sharing about the past.**

_(A.N: This chapter was difficult for me to write because I remembered what happened to me with my father. __I lost him two years ago when I was 25. This one is for him. I will always love you, Dad!)_

The next day, Daniel and Claire were once again invited to Queens for a Saturday lunch. Betty has convinced Daniel to invite Tyler as well. Hilda let them him and welcomed Tyler warmly and said that Betty was busy in the kitchen with Ignacio. Bobby was there with Austen. Daniel went there to kiss her hello before she playfully kicked her out of the kitchen. Daniel could see that Tyler has been at once charmed by the Suarez family. Tyler also felt comfortable here because it looked like his life in South Dakota. The Suarez were a modest and simple family.

While Claire and Tyler were talking in the living room with the rest of the family, Daniel decided to look at the family pictures. He has never taken the time to really look at them and he wanted to know more about his girlfriend's childhood.

He had a tender smile on his face as he saw the baby pictures. In one, there was Mrs Suarez on a hospital bed holding a young Hilda and a new born baby Betty besides her. He saw another one of a three years old Betty with a big smile on her face as she was about to blow candles on a birthday cake. His smile widened when he saw one with Hilda and Betty giggling with a bow on their head like the ones on Easter eggs. He saw one with Ignacio, Mrs Suarez and Betty and Hilda as a family eating picnic in a park. Another one showed Betty who was about six and Hilda engaged in a pillow fight. Another one showed Betty perched on a tree branch. You could see one of her knees had a band aid on it. Another one was Ignacio reading a children's book while Hilda rested her head on his right shoulder while following the words and Betty was sitting on the other side with her thumb on her mouth doing the same. They were also quite a lot of Halloween costumes with either Ignacio or Mrs Suarez holding his or her two girls.

Then he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"Do you like my childhood photos?"

"You were really cute. I really like the Easter egg one."

"It was Hilda's idea."

"Now, I want to see your teenage years."

He went to another part of the living room holding his girlfriend by the waist.

He saw of course the traditional high school graduation picture of both Hilda and Betty. He saw one of Hilda at the hospital holding baby Justin while her whole family was besides her. However, Daniel noticed that Mrs Suarez was less present in that part of their lives. He also saw that the smiles were less bright and that their eyes were sad.

"Was it during her disease?"

"Yes." Betty's smile dropped and an expression of profound sadness replaced it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"OK." Daniel nodded to his mother and Ignacio. They both had understanding expressions on their faces.

Daniel and Betty sat on the top of the stairs. Betty has placed her head on his shoulders while his arm was draped around her shoulder.

"I was 17 at the time. We tried the chemo treatment but it didn't work. It just made her sicker. The disease was too strong. It spread quickly in her whole body. She stared losing a lot of weight… She could eat only soups and was obliged to take vitamins on transfusion… On the last week, she was so weak that she could not even tie her own shoelaces. An ambulance came to take her to the hospital. The doctor said to Papi she had only weeks left. When I came to see her on the Wenesday of that week after school, I understood that soon I will lose her… I had difficulty understanding her. Her voice was so weak… And then on Saturday we came to see her and we talked for a while. Then she entered a coma… Hilda and I had to leave the room often because we were crying so much… And then at 9.30 p.m, a nurse entered the room, checked her pulse, and said it was all over…" There Betty interrupted herself, tears rolling on her cheeks. Daniel held her tightly kissing her hair, her cheeks, giving her his handkerchief. "A few days later, just before we went to bury her, we were allowed one last look at her in her coffin… Oh god! That was… hard… and so… real! She looked at peace which consoled us a little. After the funeral, I had to help Papi and Hilda. I retreated into myself, not wanting anyone to see me break down. I wanted to be strong for them... I withdrew from my friends who were kind enough not to blame me for that… You know how I love to write… At that time, I completely stopped that, just doing my school work. I felt I was merely surviving instead of living."

Daniel didn't know what to say to ease that pain. He wished he had been there at that time so he could help the whole family. It was unfair that Betty has to go through that at such a young age. He wanted to protect her, to shield her from the unhappiness of the world, to never leave her alone facing something so hard. The idea of marriage made way into the back of his mind and he did not reject it.

Betty stopped crying.

"Better?" he softly asked.

"Yes."

"You know I will always be there for you. You can break down with me and I won't judge you. I wish I had known you back then. I would have helped you through it."

"You are here now. That's the most important thing."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stayed locked in each other's arms.

"Betty?" they heard the voice of Claire.

"Daniel, can I talk to her?" she asked. He nodded.

"My dear."

"Yes Mrs Meade?"

"Call me Claire, Betty."

"Allright Claire." Claire gazed at her son her whole expression saying she wished to talk to Betty alone. Daniel nodded.

"I am going down. Join me when you feel ready, ok." He tenderly kissed her. And went down the stairs.

"Dear, I know I can never replace your mother but I really hope you don't mind if I say that I consider you as a second daughter. I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Claire."

"Dear, if you want to, Daniel is not the only one you can talk to if you feel the need."

"Thank you, Claire." And the two women hugged. "You and your son are wonderful people and I hope you know that."

"It is all thanks to you, dear. I am so glad Daniel chose you. You are wonderful together."

"I love him so, Claire. He is kind, sweet, intelligent and compassionate. He takes care of me and my family. He is wonderful. I am so proud of him. Of the man he has become."

"I am too."

Betty and Claire hugged once again and then went down the stairs. Ignacio, Justin and Hilda said nothing, just hugged tightly Betty to them.

The Meades talked between themselves giving the family some privacy.

"I love this family. They are wonderful." Said Tyler. "Do you think they would mind if I stopped by to see them sometimes? I really want to get to know them better."

"I don't see any problem with it. Let's ask them." Said Claire.

The Suarez were now chatting happily. Daniel left his family to stand in front of his girlfriend.

"Love you." He said as he dropped several kisses all over the face of his girlfriend.

"Love you too."

Daniel hugged her tightly caressing her back with his hands. Then he blushed as he saw the Suarez and the Meades looking at them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Lunch is ready."

"Good! I'm starving!" said Bobby.

"You are always starving!" protested Hilda laughing.

"I am a grown man. I have needs." Countered Bobby as he gazed up and down his wife's body.

"OK. Too much information. Let's eat." Said both Ignacio and Justin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Moving forward**

_(A.N: __ Sorry for the delay. I have been quite busy. You will find once again that I have changed a few things in that chapter.)_

Now everyone at Mode that Daniel and Betty were together. They both agreed that they were both ok with going public with their relationship. Most of the people were not surprised. They have seen them getting closer. They were more surprised that it has not happened sooner.

Seeing Daniel and Betty arrive and leave together was a common sight even before they were together. Now, Betty worked more often at Daniel's office than her own. The Mode people often saw them working side by side or asking each other for advice. It was a peaceful scene.

But there was more tender gestures shared between the two of them. The Mode employees also knew that most lunch breaks were spent outside Mode. However both did not smother the other. Daniel remembered that Betty liked her independence and that she has complained about Matt's not letting her have her own free time. He didn't want to repeat that. So they agreed that on two of the four days of the working week, she will have lunch with her other friends and the other two with him. He could see Betty appreciated these moments without him. And since they spent most of the evenings and weekends together, they did not feel pushed aside by the other.

They both loved going clubbing. Betty has taken upon herself to turn him into a good partner. They were making progress but slowly because most of the time, Daniel saw this private dance lessons as an opportunity to pull her very close to him and kiss her senseless which often lead her to forget completely any lessons.

They also loved going away on weekends and travelling around the country.

About two weeks after they officially came out with their relationship, Betty came into Daniel's office.

"Daniel, I have to speak to you."

"What is it?"

"When we were in London and I was out for the bachelorette party, Christina introduced me to Lindsay Dunne, the most famous publisher in Britain."

"Yes, I know his company."

"Well anyway, we talked for a while and apparently Christina has taken upon herself to give him my resumé. He sent me today a proposition that I want to show you."

Betty gave him the mail she has just printed from Dunne publishing. In it, Mr. Dunne said that he had started a new magazine in London one month ago and since it was going well, he was considering doing the American version of it here in New York. He told her what the magazine was about. He wanted to know if Betty would agree to be editor in chief of this new version. He added that he will be in New York in three days and discuss it further with her should she wish it.

Daniel never thought that he would have to let Betty go so soon. And this idea of magazine was perfect for her, completely representating her and her ideas. He was relieved that she will stay in New York though he will miss seeing her at work every day. He smiled and said:

"This is a wonderful opportunity, Betty. Have you accepted it?"

"Not yet but I will. I just wanted to let you know first. You really think I can do it?"

"Of course. This is perfect for you. You are going to do great. I always knew you were destined for better things and that fashion was not your career choice. Accept. I will be very proud to be the boyfriend of Visions new editor in chief."

"Oh, thank you, Daniel! Thank you! I love you!" Betty hugged him and kissed him warmly. Daniel responded with equal warmth, delighted to have made her happy.

"I will miss seeing you at work every day however."

"Me too."

Betty came back to her desk with a large smile, and replied to Mr. Dunne that she will be delighted to accept his offer and thanked him for giving her this opportunity.

Three days after, Mr. Dunne arrived and he and Betty spent the lunch break going over details. He gave her a form to give to Daniel and Wilhemina to sign terminating her contract at Meade Publications. She went first to Daniel. Then she took a deep breath and went to Wilhemina.

Wilhemina only said "It's strange. You spent four years of your life working your way up the ladder and now you are throwing it all away. I never thought I'd say this but you've got big balls, Betty Suarez." but signed the form. Betty gave it back to Mr. Dunne. She will start her new job in two weeks. Then she left to see Daniel. She wanted to spend as much time at work as possible before leaving. Daniel understood that and shared that preference.

Three days before her leaving on a Friday, Mode threw a going away party for Betty. Daniel and Betty began to dance completely forgetting the other people. Their dance was a reflection of their relationship: loving, fun, and passionate.

Then Betty made a speech saying she has loved the four years she has spent here, that she had made great friends and learned a lot and finished by saying:

"And finally, I would like a special word to a very special person. Daniel, I am so proud of you and the man you have become. You have allowed me to grow. I treasure this time I spent with you. You were a great boss and an even greater friend who treated me as an equal and valued me for who I am. You helped me when I needed it. If I have gotten this far, it is all thanks to you. I love you."

Daniel smiled widely, ran on the stage and kissed her passionately while the Mode people applauded.

When they came up, he said: "I love you too." Then he murmured into her ear. "Can we go home now?"

Betty shivered and nodded. They said goodbye.

Daniel drove very fast and as soon as they have closed the door of his apartment, they were already kissing and taking off clothes. They were so impatient that they did not wait to get to the bedroom and ended up loving each other on the carpet of the living room. Then they moved to his bedroom. They spent the whole weekend on his apartment making love, cuddling in front of the TV, they ordered take out. They both knew that they will have less time to see each other from now on with their responsabilities.

Betty knew the first thing she will have to do is hire an entire staff. Mr. Dunne believed and so did she that they should start with a small staff and if all went well, they will hire more people. Betty believed that because it will give her more time to get to know each of her employees.

Monday came and the leave taking was painful for Daniel and Betty. They knew that they will not see each other every day. The Dunne publishing office was not far from the Meade building. They already agreed that they will see each other for lunch.

It was a quiet morning. Betty and Mr. Dunne conducted interviews and finally agreed on a staff of 10 people. At ten a delivery guy came holding an enormous bouquet of pink gerberas. In it was a note with _"Just a little something to brighten your new desk. I miss you. Love you. Daniel"_ Mr. Dunne smiled indulgently when he saw Betty's blush and smile and said: "Ah, young love."

Then at 12, Betty called Daniel and he said he would come pick her up.

Daniel and Betty's reunion was joyful and tender.

"I missed you this morning." He said as he hugged and kissed her.

"Me too. Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. Do you want me to give you the tour?"

"Of course."

"This is our meeting room. This is the "relaxing room" which will serve also as our lunch room and finally, this is my office. It's not much as you can see."

Betty's office was smaller than Daniel's but it was light, airy, and well ordained. Betty has already put some personal touches. Pictures of her family were on her desk. And she had added a picture of him. And of course his bouquet was at the center.

"The most important thing is you feeling well in it. So tell me, new editor in chief, how was your morning?"

"It went very well. We spent the morning interviewing people. We have decided on a staff of ten people."

"So did you decide on specific persons?"

"Not yet, we will decide this afternoon. We are still getting settled. The furniture keeps arriving."

"Shall we go to lunch?" Daniel offered his arm.

"Yes. I'm hungry!" She took his arm.

Daniel observed with a smile his Betty chatting excitedly about the people she has met this morning. He was delighted to see her so happy and beginning to settle in her new role. He did miss her terribly this morning though. When she was not busy, she has sent him a few texts messages to tell him she missed him and that she loved him. She was even more beautiful this morning. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with gold heels. Her hair was flowing in brown waves across her face. She was wearing her new black glasses. Her family has offered that a few hours before her going away party saying that since she was starting a new job, she must have new glasses. Daniel has complimented her because he thought these new glasses highlighted her brown eyes instead of almost hiding it. She looked confident, happy, and assured. While they were walking on the street to go the restaurant they have picked, Daniel noticed the appreciative stares of several men on his girlfriend. He put her a little closer as he glared as some of them.

He thought back on the morning he just had. Even knowing that Betty was no longer there, he has glanced at her former desk and felt sad when he saw a new person sitting at her desk. He also saw that they taken down her framed red poncho and put it against the wall. He has taken the framed piece of clothing and has taken it into his office. He will have to find a way to display it. Then he called a florist to have them make the bouquet of pink gerberas.

"Do you know that you left your red poncho at Mode?" He told her.

"Oh, I forgot about that. What have you done with it?"

"I have taken it into my office."

"Why would you do that? I thought you didn't like this poncho."

"I treasure every part of you and your past. That was the first thing you wore when we first meet."

"You are so silly… but that's sweet. Are you going to frame every past outfit I had?"

"Why not?"

"Designers are going to question your fashion taste if you keep doing that."

"You don't know. Maybe it could inspire them."

"Yeah, because polyester and cotton are the next fashionable fabrics."

Daniel laughed and kissed her quickly.

"I love your humor."

"And I love you."

"I love you too." He slipped his arm around her waist while she was holding and fingered his hair at the nape of his neck which caused shivers down his spine. His eyes darkened as he thought that he all he wanted was going back to his apartment and make love to her and never let her leave his sight. Betty shivered when she saw and recognized the expression of his face.

"Tonight…" She said.

"Can't wait." He replied. He took a deep breath to calm his exited state.

They had a wonderful lunch. But Daniel didn't want to let Betty go. They kissed for a long time until the lack of air forced them to part.

"I'll see you at 7, then." His voice was lower and more intense and shivers ran down Betty's spine. Daniel's entire demeanor told her that he didn't want to be parted from her. She didn't want it either but she had no choice.

She turned to leave but she whirled towards him and sent him a kiss. He caught it and brought it to his heart. They both left with a wide smile on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Spending time with Mrs Meade and a new fashion week**

The next days, they had taken the habit of some things. If she was finishing earlier, she went to Mode to bring him home. He did the same when he was in the same position. They were both very serious in their work but also didn't want to sacrifice their strong relationship on the altar of work.

One month after Betty taking her new job a day in May, Claire told Daniel that she wanted to take Betty, Justin, and Hilda out an entire day one Saturday. Betty agreed. They began with shopping then with an afternoon at the spa. Claire made Betty buy several dresses and suggested they look at lingerie which made Betty blush especially when Hilda agreed saying that she could be proud of her boobs and ass and that the Suarez women had what it takes to bring a man to his knees.

But Betty loved to tease Daniel so sent him a few text messages with pictures attached to it.

"Mrs Meade made me buy an outfit that I am sure you will love." And she sent a close up picture of a bit of her bra.

Two seconds later, she sent another picture of a bit of her panties.

Daniel being who he was found it hard to restrain himself to go search for her, throw her on his shoulder, bring her back to his apartment, and make love to her all day long. He whined by text when he found himself without another picture for five minutes. Betty replied by gifting him with a front view of one of her bras. Daniel groaned. His imagination went in overdrive trying to imagine what would be the result of her shopping spree. He waited with impatience for her to return to him. He knew that his mother has decided to have dinner with Betty, her sister and her nephew. Then Hilda and Justin will join Bobby and Austin to a Broadway show. Daniel has arranged for them to have excellent seats and to meet the cast members afterwards.

Finally, Betty and Claire came back. As soon as he heard them come in, he ran to Betty, lifted her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Claire cleared her throat to break off their kiss while observing them with a wide smile.

"Claire, I had a great day with you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. I also loved this day. We should do this again."

"Absolutely. I would love that."

"I will leave you two. Have a nice night."

"Thank you Claire."

When Claire left, Daniel looked at Betty.

"Now you are going to pay, Miss Suarez. To tease me so much demands retribution."

"You'll have to catch me first, mister!"

And Betty ran all over the apartment pursued by Daniel. Finally he caught her and kissed her ravenously. His hands ran under her shirt until he stopped.

"No bra?"

"I thought you deserved a reward after spending the entire day without me."

"You know me so well."

There was no more talking for the rest of the night.

Betty was the first that awoke the next morning. She turned to observe tenderly the man sleeping with his arms around her. His hair was messy and a peaceful smile was on his face. He was holding her very tightly against him almost as if he was afraid to lose her even in his sleep. He yawned and his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Morning." He said his voice still a bit heavy with sleep.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Always with you."

They kissed and made love another time. After that, they took a shower together which led to another lovemaking session in it. After that, Betty prepared breakfast and resisted playfully when he pulled her on his knees. She spent the entire breakfast sitting on his lap while he was dropping small kisses all over her face and neck which made her moan.

They were expected for lunch at Claire's house. She also invited all the Suarez family as well as Elena who was visiting and of course Austin. Tyler, Amanda and Marc will be joining them. It was a wonderful time for all with lots of laughter and happiness. Daniel could see that his mother was delighted to have so many people enjoying her company. She has arranged for Betty to seat at her immediate right so she could chat with her. In fact, Betty quite forgot him since she was so absorbed in her conversation with his mother. He could see how much Claire loved Betty and that feeling was returned.

While Betty was talking to her family, Claire asked him to follow him to the kitchen to get the dessert. He guessed she had something to say to him.

"What would you like to say, mom?"

"When are you going to propose to her?"

"What?"

"Daniel, I adore this girl. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I have thought about it. We have not talked about it. But it will come, mom. Be patient."

"All right but don't take too much time."

The months passed peacefully. Daniel and Betty had a few quarrels but soon made up. In August, Daniel asked Betty to move in with him. She agreed happily. Daniel put Molly's apartment on the market and they moved into a bigger apartment in Manhattan. Since Betty's magazine was doing very well, she was able to hire more staff and get a higher salary.

In September was fashion week and Betty was going as Daniel's girlfriend. Daniel has also arranged for Ignacio, Elena, Bobby, Hilda, Elena, Austin and Justin to attend. Betty wore a flattering purple dress with a small train. She has for that night left her glasses at home and wore contacts instead. Her hair was worn low. She knew he preferred when she left her hair flowing all over her shoulders. She also felt without knowing exactly why that this night will be special.

Daniel was nervous: He has arranged something special after the last show of the week. Daniel excused himself at the middle of the show and said he will be back. Betty wondered at his behaviour. When the last model stepped out as well as the tenth designer, Betty heard:

"Would Miss Betty Suarez please come on the runway?"

Betty glanced at Hilda and Justin who were as much as surprised as she was. Betty stepped on the runway and stood on the middle of the stage felling very embarrassed when she felt so much eyes upon her.

"Betty." She heard Daniel's voice and she whirled around.

Daniel was coming towards her with a really nervous expression and holding a bouquet of her favourite flowers.

"Daniel… What?"

"Please… Please… let me speak." She nodded.

"Betty, you are wonderful. You make me so happy. When I am with you, I feel complete. You love me, you understand me, you support me. It is all thanks to you that I changed into the man I am today, someone I am proud to be. I want to make sure that I make you as happy and fulfilled as you've done for me. I love you Betty and…" He got down on one knee and presented with a small velvet box while Betty gasped and her hands gripped her bouquet. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she shouted. "Yes! I will! Yes!" And tears of joy began to run over her cheeks. Daniel smiled widely and sprang up taking her in his arms and kissing her tears away before settling at her mouth. They barely heard the thunderous applause. They were in their private world. Daniel regretfully ended the kiss because of the lack of air. He put the ring on her finger.

Betty looked at the ring and smiled: "It is perfect. Exactly what I wanted."

They walked down the runway together.

"Let me pass. I need to get to my daughter." Ignacio's voice was heard. He was followed by the entire Suarez family and Claire with a smile fit to burst. Marc and Amanda were approaching also.

"Mija, I am so happy for you." Said Ignacio as he hugged his daughter.

"Thank you Papi." As she hugged back. "Did you know?"

"Yes, Daniel came to see me a week before to ask for my blessing. He asked me to keep it secret. Welcome into the family, Daniel."

"Thank you Ignacio." And the two men shook hands with large smiles.

"Come on Papi, let me hug my little sister." Hilda commanded. "I am so happy for you, Betty. Daniel is a wonderful man."

"Thank you Hilda. I know he is." She smiled at her fiancé who smiled back.

Betty was hugged by the rest of the family as well as Amanda and Marc. Amanda asked to be a bridesmaid at the wedding and Marc to be one of the best men.

Claire hugged her son. "I am so happy for you two! So happy!" Then she hugged Betty: "Thank you for giving so much love to Daniel. I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Claire. Daniel makes me so happy."

"And you just made my life complete." Said Daniel kissing her ringed hand tenderly. They went away under the flashes of cameras and hundreds of mikes being held to have a few words from them. They ignored it. Daniel's arm was around his fiancée's waist and hers around his.

They said goodbye to their friends and family and went back to his apartment where they made love until late in the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reenacting the past great moments**

_(A.N: You will find the outfits I picked from chapter 10 to this one and the next I just started on my profile.)_

The next morning, Daniel awoke first. He smiled when he saw Betty sleeping in his arms and his smile only got wider when he saw the ring on her finger. He began to visualize his life with Betty at his side, of the children he hoped they will have soon. He also hoped that they will marry soon.

Betty's eyelids fluttered and she smiled at him still a bit asleep. Daniel smiled back and kissed her.

"Morning future wife."

"Morning future husband." She yawned and stretched. She then got up to take her nighty. Daniel prevented that by saying: "No."

"But I'm cold."

"I'll warm you up."

"But…" she said haltingly as she kissed him back "Breakfast…"

"Can wait." He finished.

Betty stopped resisting and the next moments were spent in mutual rapture.

They finally made it to breakfast and took a shower together.

After that, they spent the rest of day with their families. They had lunch at Betty's home and Claire and Tyler joined them. They had difficulty to fend off the paparazzi that has flock near the Suarez home and their apartment.

As they relaxed in their couch, not really doing anything, the phone rang. Betty answered. Daniel could see she was extremely surprised but not pleased. She finished by her call by saying: "I will think about it and get back at you." She hung up and replied "A representative of Vera Wang called me and said she wanted to see me about the wedding dress. Can you believe it?" She shook her head with disbelief. "We just got engaged last night."

"I know but you are marrying one of the Meade heirs. Of course people are interested."

"I'm marrying the best man in the whole wide world."

"And I'm marrying the best woman in the world." They kissed.

"But you know we will have to talk to them sooner or later. Do you regret that I proposed with an audience watching? Would you have preferred something more private?" Daniel was anxious.

"Of course not, it was perfect. As soon as you began your speech, I completely forgot the others. It's just that I do not like have my private life and my family exposed like that."

"I know and I'm sorry. But don't worry, they'll calm down eventually." As the phone rang again, he unplugged it and said that he warned their families to call their cells should they wish to join them. Then an idea came to him. He made a few phone calls without telling Betty what it was. "Come, we are dining out." Betty recognized the expression on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see. I think you will like it."

"I like everything I do with you. Should I dress up?"

"No."

They went to a café who was very chic. Then after paying, Daniel nodded to the waiter and they went by the back door where they took a cab that took them to another part of town. They were now completely alone.

Betty's smile widened: "You planned this all thing so we could be alone."

"Yep."

"You are wonderful!" and she kissed him.

"Come. The night is not over yet."

They arrived at a simple restaurant.

"Oh my god, is this..?" Said Betty. She recognized this place.

"Yes. Does it bring back memories?"

"Of course. I can't believe you remembered."

"I remembered. I had so much fun that night with you."

"Me too. Are we going to sing karaoke again?"

"Yep."

Betty's happy smile was the true reward of Daniel. He loved making her happy and he could see all these media attention was making her edgy.

They ordered the same pizza. Daniel was waiting for THE song.

"It's coming up." He took her hand and they walked on stage.

**Betty****: ****They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
****Daniel****:**** Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you **

He slipped an arm on her waist.  
**  
****Daniel****: **** Babe  
****BOTH****:**** I got you babe I got you babe **

Betty also held his waist.

**Betty****:**** They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
****Daniel****: **** I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got**

**Daniel****:**** Babe  
****BOTH****:**** I got you babe I got you babe**

**Daniel****:**** I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring**

He took her ringed hand and kissed it.

**Betty****:**** And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
****Betty****:**** So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
****Daniel****:**** Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb **

**Daniel****:**** Babe  
****BOTH****:**** I got you babe I got you babe**

**Daniel****:**** I got you to hold my hand  
****Betty****:**** I got you to understand  
****Daniel****:**** I got you to walk with me  
****Betty****:**** I got you to talk with me  
****Daniel****:**** I got you to kiss goodnight **

He kissed her on the cheek.  
**Betty****:**** I got you to hold me tight **

They both tightened their hold on each other's waist.  
**Daniel****:**** I got you, I won't let go  
****Betty****:**** I got you to love me so**

**BOTH:**** I got you babe  
**And with that, they both put the mikes back on and kissed deeply. They didn't hear the applause. They both ended the kiss and walked back to their seats. They were congratulated. Betty paid.

"This was great. Thank you, Daniel."

"Right, next stop, our bridge."

"What about the wedding reception?"

"The next wedding reception I want to go to is our own."

"Me too. I can't wait."

They took their places on the bridge.

"So much has happened since we last came here." She remarked.

"I know. Do you know you are the only person I've been to this place?"

"You didn't bring Molly?"

"No we had other favorite places. Somehow I felt this place was our special place. It didn't feel right bringing another person here."

Betty nodded.

"Are you all right with me talking of Molly? I feared that you will…"

"Be threatened by the memories you have of her?" He nodded. "She is a person who was important to you and that you loved her. I think that the people we love even when they are gone leave of kind of presence within yourself that you can't ignore. I know that you will always remember her. I also know that you love me with all your heart."

"You know that Molly and I talked about me finding someone else after her death. I now see that you are the one I needed. I am sure Molly would have been happy."

"I am sure she would have been." They kissed.

"Now maybe we can talk about the wedding." Said Daniel. "Have you had any thoughts?"

"I would like it to be soon."

"How soon?"

"A month." Daniel kissed her deeply. "I take it you like that idea?" Said Betty after she had recovered her breath.

"Yes… Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"I would love to see Europe. I've never been there." Said Betty wistfully.

"Maybe we could do a tour: England, France, Spain, Italy, and Greece? Three days in each country?"

"I like that idea."

"I will start looking about it tomorrow."

"Have you ever any thought about your dress?"

"I have a designer in mind."

"Who?"

"She is Scottish."

"Christina? That's a great idea."

"I'll call her tomorrow to ask her. And I will ask her to be one of my bridesmaids besides Amanda and Alexis, if she agrees. My matron of honor will be of course Hilda. Who do you think will be your best man?"

"I will probably ask Tyler…" Betty smiled. Under her influence, Daniel has mended his relationship with his half brother and they now got along quite well. Tyler was seeing Amanda. "And Becks." This time, Betty grimaced.

"I know, I know, you don't like him. Would you prefer that I do not invite him?" Said Daniel understanding her expression. In fact, a few days after they made their relationship public, Becks has came back from one of his travels. Not recognizing Betty, he of course started to hit on her. Daniel who was searching for her at that moment was very angry. When he told Becks who he was hitting on and what she was for him, Betty was delighted to his gobsmacked expression when he stared her up and down. Both Daniel and Betty had both laughed to see it.

But he has been warned by Daniel, he could not help hitting on her a few times when he was visiting Daniel. She didn't give him the time of day.

"Daniel, he's your friend. I don't want you to separate you from your friends."

"But your happiness and comfort are the most important for me."

"So does yours for me. Besides, you are the one I love and that I am marrying. I can bear him for a day."

"All right but if he tries anything; I'll have him evicted of the wedding. You're mine!"

"All yours." She loved how protective Daniel was of her.

"Do you think, the paparazzi are gone, now?" Asked Daniel.

"Maybe. We used a decoy."

They hailed a cab and went into the building from the fire exit. When they arrived at their apartment, they undressed and made love before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Mr and Mrs Meade**

The preparation of the wedding began the day after that. Daniel took upon himself to book the different places in Europe they will stay and the hotels they will use. Betty called Christina and asked her to be one of her bridesmaids as well as her dressmaker. Christina accepted both tasks and began to send by email sketches of wedding dresses to Betty. She had difficulty choosing between them because each one was thought out exactly to her tastes. Finally with the help of Hilda and Justin the dress was picked.

Alexis has accepted to be one of the bridesmaids. Betty sent her a photo of the dress she was thinking of getting for them. Alexis accepted it and said she will travel with Daniel Junior a week before the wedding.

Daniel booked the photographer. He was someone he knew Betty would love. He had just come back from Italy where he had shot several covers for the Italian Mode.

A week after, Daniel said to Betty he had arranged a photoshoot for the two of them as well as an interview with a major talk show who was famous for his serious outlook. This should calm the press interest for a while.

They had arranged for the photographer to meet them at their apartment.

"Are you not going to tell me who is this photographer?"

"Nope. But trust me. You will like him."

The photographer rang at the door. Daniel went to open the door.

"Hey Vincent!" said Daniel.

"Hey Daniel! Hey Betty! Wow Betty, you've changed! You look great!"

"You were right. I do love you picked him." Said Betty rewarding Daniel with her wide smile. "Hey Vincent, how was Europe?"

"It was great! I'm sure you will love it when you will go there."

"Where did you stay in Europe?"

"When I was in Italy, Milan and Rome mostly. I shoot some covers for the Spanish, English, and Portuguese editions of Mode Magazine."

"That must have been great to discover all these new countries!"

"Yeah, it was great! Right, let's get started!"

Vincent Bianchi suggested a few easy poses. He worked quickly and before leaving said he will see them at the engagement party and at the wedding.

When he left, Betty hugged Daniel saying: "You are wonderful, do you know that?"

"Just because I booked Vincent Bianchi?"

"That's one of the reasons but the main one is you would not let me suffer through anything. I sometimes think you know me better than myself."

"You deserve that and so much more. I am the lucky one to have your love. You know me inside out too. I knew that this media attention was driving you crazy. Since we cannot escape it, the least I can do is to make it easier for you."

"Thank you." She kissed him eagerly.

The engagement party was set a week before the wedding.

Betty and Daniel prepared for the tv show interview which was scheduled a day later. Daniel has changed into a more conservative suit with a purple tie while Betty wore a purple dress. It was not a conscious decision on their part but they matched.

Arriving at the tv station, Daniel saw that Betty was nervous. He tightened his hold on her hand and smiled to reassure her. She smiled back and she relaxed. Daniel stepped out and handed Betty out. She smiled at his gentlemanly gesture. Of course the paparazzis have learned of their plans and were waiting.

The tv show hosts, a man and a woman began by asking questions about their respective jobs as editor in chief and the subjects they were covering for the issue of this month. Then the interviewers broached the subject of their love story and engagement. They were not hounded by indiscrete questions which they both appreciated. Daniel often said that he could not have lasted in the business if it wasn't for Betty. She said he was the one who believed in her abilities and allowed her to grow and change. Daniel said it was however not easy for him to let her go because he missed seeing her at work everyday but he knew she deserved to have everything she wanted.

After the hour long interview, they shook hands with the journalists and thanked them. The journalists' team congratulated them.

After that interview, the press interest ceased somewhat and Daniel, Betty and their families could come back to a normal life.

Finally came the engagement party hosted at their apartment. They have invited their families and friends. They were numerous enough to make this party lively. Betty wore a most becoming red, below the knee length dress with classic back heels. Daniel wore an Armani black suit and white shirt. They were speeches made by various persons. Amanda and Marc has even made a slideshow of various pics and videos of them together first of their meaningful moments as friends (including the numerous hugs they had and the rare fights they had) then as lovers. Every time they commented with sarcastic comments but everyone could see they were more than happy to see Betty and Daniel together. Vincent Bianchi was snapping hundreds of pictures.

Then there was dancing. When she was not with Daniel, Betty danced with her father, Bobby, Marc, Justin, Austin, and Tyler. She even danced with Vincent Bianchi. Daniel danced with Hilda, Amanda, and Elena. Betty loved being held in his arms too so she danced one dance with another man before reserving the next two to Daniel.

It was a wonderful night that lasted for a long time. When the guests left, Betty and Daniel were so tired that they undressed and fell asleep in each other's arms instantly. But of course the next morning, they both woke up well rested and longing the touch of the other. They made love several times. Betty was now bolder and surer of herself with Daniel as a lover. He made her feel beautiful and sexy.

A week after, Daniel dressed in his wedding suit was pacing up and down the church trying to calm his nerves. His heart was beating very fast. His three best men Justin, Tyler and Becks were trying to calm him down. Daniel has thought to ask Justin to be one of his best men on the morning of their night on the bridge. Justin has accepted eagerly.

Claire entered the church. She has waited the arrival of Betty and had helped her with her dress and hair. Alexis was with the other bridesmaids finishing her presentation. Claire smiled teasingly when she saw the nervousness of her son. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, she has arrived."

"Is she all right?" He asked anxiously.

"She is radiant and extremely happy. She looks so beautiful." The priest arrived and smiled at Daniel reassuringly.

In the room reserved for the bride, Betty was putting on her veil. As Claire affirmed, she was radiant and extremely happy. But she was also very nervous.

"Hilda, what if I trip and fall in front of everybody? What if I do something to embarrass Daniel? What if…?"

"Betty." Hilda interrupted. "You are not going to trip and you will never do anything to embarrass Daniel. Try to calm down, okay?"

"I'll try."

Claire reentered the room. "Daniel has given me instructions to give you this message: He loves you and can't wait to see you join him at the altar."

Betty smiled, her nerves disappearing and told her: "Can you tell him that I love him too and that I can't wait to be with him."

Claire nodded and with a smile left the room.

Hilda said to her sister: "I have to go to the church. Papi is arriving. See you soon."

Betty hugged her: "Thank you Hilda."

Ignacio entered the room and all of his expression betrayed the love and pride he held for his daughter. Betty looked dignified, glowing, elegant and so beautiful.

"You are beautiful, mija."

"Thank you Papi." They hugged.

"I am so proud of you and the woman you have become. And I know your mother would be too."

Betty's eyes lost a bit of their happiness: "I wish she would have been here. I miss her."

"I'm sure she would have been delighted for you. Daniel is a wonderful man. It is time. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Betty took a deep breath, picked up her bouquet and took her father's arm.

They walked towards the church doors. The bridal march began and they stepped on the central path.

Betty looked around and saw all the people she loved standing and turning to look at her smiling. She blushed but her radiant smile never left her. Then she looked at the end of the altar and saw the bridesmaids and best men gathered. Finally, her eyes settled on Daniel. He has turned to look at her.

Even from the end of the room, she could see his wide and happy smile. His blue eyes were even brighter than before. Ignacio and her began their slow walk towards the aisle.

Finally when she joined him at the altar, Ignacio kissed the top of her head and with his eyes misting, put one of her hand in Daniel's. The veil was transparent enough so he could see her radiant smile and sparkling eyes.

"You look beautiful, Betty."

"Thank you Daniel. You make me feel beautiful."

Daniel gripped her two hands and they stared at each other. The priest had to clear his throat to break their absorption. They both blushed and a few laughs were heard. The priest began the service:

"Welcome to the marriage of Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez.

You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union. In the years which shall bring Daniel and Betty into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep alive and strong the vows they are going to make on this day. Would you like to say your vows now? Mr Meade?"

"Betty, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am, for loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love and this kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

Betty was almost crying when she heard the beautiful words and promises Daniel was voicing. His grin was wide and his blue eyes sparkled. His happiness was visible and noticeable.

"Miss Suarez?" The priest turned to Betty.

"Daniel, you once told me you were afraid of being alone. You do not have to fear being alone because I shall be with you. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need it, and turn to you when I need help. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my dreams have come true. I thank you for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there."

Daniel has not let go of Betty's hand as he listened her words. He was dwelling on the woman that has come to mean so much to him.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked Tyler and Hilda. They both gave the rings.

"Daniel Meade, do you take Betty Suarez as your wife, in happiness and love, with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I do." _With her, I am at least complete. _He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Betty do you take Daniel as your husband, in happiness and love, with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I do." _He's the one I wanted all along. He's perfect!_ She slipped the ring on his finger.

"Inasmuch as Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez have declared their love to each other before family and friends and have proven it by the exchange of rings, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss.»

Daniel took his wife in his arms and kissed her deeply. Betty's bouquet fell neglected as her hands gripped her husband's neck. They did not hear the applause, or see the emotion in many faces. Nor did they hear the giggles as their kiss continued. Finally Tyler gently nudged Daniel and Hilda did the same with Betty. They regretfully parted. Hilda gave her bouquet back to Betty. Her newly married sister was blushing when she heard the laughter.

Betty took her husband's arm and they began to walk down the aisle. Betty was smiling and said a few words to some guests while Daniel was looking at her lovingly.

They entered the waiting limo who will take them to the wedding reception.

"Are you happy, Mrs Meade?" Asked Daniel smiling as he used for the first time this new name.

"I could not be more delighted, Mr Meade. I love you."

"I love you too." The two newlyweds kissed only stopping when the limo driver told them they have arrived.

The wedding party had already arrived and welcomed them. The wedding meal was eaten.

"Please welcome Mr and Mrs Meade for their first dance." The guests clapped.

**Only you** by **Sinead O'Connor** was heard. Daniel put his left arm around his wife's waist and held her hand as they began to waltz around the ballroom not saying anything. They were locked into each other's eyes. They were often kissing. Soon most of the guests joined them on the dance floor.

_**My love  
Your love  
Has opened up a world I've never known  
All hope  
Was found  
A place I never dreamed I would go  
Feels like only yesterday I had locked my heart away  
Safe behind a castle of stone  
Sure I'd always be alone  
Only you know how  
To hear me through the silence  
You reach a part of me that no one else can see  
Forever true there's only me and only you  
Only me and you**_

In your face I trust  
With you beside me I am standing strong  
One truth  
Two hearts  
You took my life and made it beautiful  
So you dared to let me shine  
Even walk a step behind  
Willingly you give yourself to me  
Knowing who I was born to be  
Only you know how  
To hear me through the silence  
You reach a part of me that no one else can see  
Forever true there's only me  
And only you  
Only me and you

Only you know how  
To hear me through the silence  
You reach a part of me that no one else can see  
Forever true there's only me  
And only you  
Only me and you


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Newlywed's life and important decisions**

The reception continued smoothly. After their first dance, Betty and her father had their traditional father-daughter dance while Daniel was dancing with his mother. Justin and Austin were chatting with Daniel Junior who has arrived with Alexis a week before. Hilda and Bobby, Tyler and Amanda and Marc and Troy were dancing.

Then, Betty danced another time with Daniel. She also danced with Bobby, Austin, Justin, Marc, and Tyler. But the majority of her time was spent in her husband's arms. They did not feel the need to chat just enjoying the other's proximity.

The night has quite advanced when Betty gave Daniel the nod to tell she was ready to leave. Betty threw her bouquet and shivered when Daniel rolled his fingers over her thigh before tossing the garter. Amanda and Tyler were the ones who caught it. But Daniel and Betty has not seen Amanda's blush since they were entering the car that will take them to their apartment where they will spend the wedding night before flying to England in the morning.

When they arrived at their apartment, Betty asked Daniel a few moments as she wanted to change into something more "appropriate". Daniel nodded while pondering what outfit could be considered "appropriate". He opened the champagne bottle while giving up his suit coat, sleeveless vest, cufflinks and tie. He was standing with only his shirt and trousers on.

"Daniel." Betty's voice was heard. He whirled around and his eyes darkened when he saw what outfit Betty has chosen for the wedding night. It was white, it was sheer and it was short while emphasizing Betty's hourglass figure. Betty shivered as she recognized her husband's passionate expression.

"Err… Would you like some champagne..?" He swallowed with difficulty as she nodded and approached. They clicked their glasses and drank. Then Daniel put their glasses away, gripped his wife's waist and kissed her with passion. Betty's hands ran down his back then pulled his shirt out of his trousers. Still kissing, she began to unbutton his shirt. Daniel got rid of his shirt and he took off her short nightie. She was standing with only matching white panties. Her breasts were brushing against his chest.

"Bed, now!" he said. He took his wife in his arms and almost ran to their bedroom.

Once he had laid her upon the bed, he began to kiss his way down before getting rid of her panties, reaching his favourite spot where he stayed kissing and licking until Betty orgasmed. Then she pushed him down on his back and procceded to do the same for him before letting him roll her over so he could take her for the first time as his wife. Grunts, moans, and cries were heard as the husband and wife repeatedly loved each other during the night experimenting new positions.

Finally they fell asleep completely satisfied.

The next morning, they both awoke by the ring of the alarm clock. They took a shower together which lead to a hot make out session then dressed to go to the airport. Their flight was at 9 a.m. They would arrive in London seven hours later. At the airport, Claire, Alexis, Daniel Junior, Ignacio, Hilda and Bobby and Justin and Austin had gathered to see them off. Ignacio and Hilda were delighted to see the happiness Betty was showing.

Bobby patted Daniel on the back: "My sister looks very… satisfied…"

Daniel blushed and replied: "We are both… extremely… satisfied."

Bobby laughed: "Well good for you!"

The call to board the plane was heard. Betty hugged everyone and told them she will call them as soon as possible.

Daniel and Betty slept during the flight. When they have arrived at the hotel and put their luggage in their room, they went exploring the city. Then three days later, they took the shuttle to go to Paris and Bordeaux, then another one three days later that lead them to Madrid for one day, Barcelona was seen on the second day and Granada on the third. Then they went to Italy where they went to Venice, Rome, and Florence. They finished with Athens. They loved what they saw and took hundreds of photos and brought lot of gifts for their friends and family. Daniel loved to witness the expression on Betty's face as she was discovering new towns and ways of living. Her enthusiasm was boundless and everything was rendered interesting and newer through her eyes.

These two weeks passed too quickly for them but they had to come back and start work once again. At the airport, The Suarez and Claire were waiting. They were welcomed with warm embraces. They had lunch at the Suarez house. Betty showed her family the pictures of their trip while telling stories of unforeseen events.

Daniel was talking to Claire glancing lovingly at his wife.

"She is glowing and so are you. I'm so happy for you both. How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful. She is wonderful. She makes even the tiniest detail interesting."

"I'm delighted to see you so fulfilled. That's all I ever wanted for you and your sister."

"Thanks Mom." And he hugged her.

Claire went to chat with Ignacio while Daniel put an arm around Betty's waist. She welcomed him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek while her other hand went to hug his waist.

The weeks that followed their return were peaceful. Both Betty and Daniel returned to their respective work.

Four months after their return from their honeymoon, they were at a high society dinner when Daniel saw Betty pale when she saw the plate of cabbage put before her. She excused herself. Daniel, extremely worried followed her.

"Betty?" He asked as he entered the ladies' room. "Betty? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I… think so."

"Betty, I'm worried. Can you come out? Do I need to get you to a doctor?"

"No."

"Please Betty. Open the door."

Betty obeyed. She was white as a sheet and was holding something but he could not tell what it was at first.

"What are you holding on to?"

Betty with a trembling hand raised the object. It was a pregnancy test.

"Oh my god? Is this…? Are you…?"

"I… It says since one month… Are you angry with me?"

"Why should I be angry with you? This is wonderful. I am delighted. But are you?"

"I am. You really think we are ready for this?"

"I know we are. Now, I want you to rest as much as possible. You will not lift anything too heavy. I'll do it for you."

"Daniel, I am pregnant, not an invalid."

"I want to take care of you."

"You already do."

"Betty, you have made me so happy." He gazed into her eyes, and put his hand gently on her stomach. "There's really a baby in there?" He still had trouble believe it.

"A very tiny one, yes, but a baby. Our baby."

"I love you, Betty."

"I love you too, Daniel. Can we go home, now?"

Daniel nodded. He wanted to be alone with his wife and future child. The next morning as he looked Betty's naked form asleep next to him, he put his hands on her belly trying to imagine what the child would look like. They were starting a family and although it was sooner than he expected, he couldn't be prouder.

"Love you Daniel…" Said Betty. Daniel smiled as he always did when he heard her say that. "Love you too baby." She added as she smiled in her sleep. "Want blue eyed baby… Daddy's wonderful." Daniel loved to hear the word "Daddy". He couldn't wait to hear his child say that to him.

When they were informed of the news the day after Betty told Daniel, the family was delighted. Betty, Claire, Hilda (who was six month pregnant) shopped for baby's clothes and things. Alexis sent tons of designer things for the future baby from France. Daniel was extremely overprotective and although Betty complained of the fact, she loved the way he was trying once again to help and care for her.

Finally came the day of the ultrasound.

"There you go, Mr and Mrs Meade. Do you hear? That's your baby's heartbeat." Daniel were moved when they heard the sound. "Hey. Wait a minute."

"What?" They both asked worried.

"This seems there's two heartbeats."

"What does this mean?"

"It means…" Said the doctor showing the picture on the screen. "That there's apparently two babies."

"Two babies?"

"You are going to have twins."

"Twins? We're gonna have twins?" Asked Daniel with a smile beginning to stretch on his face. Betty was a bit shocked but a smile began to appear on her face also.

"Are they both allright?" asked the concerned mother.

"They are fine. But it's too early to tell what kind they are."

"Twins." Said Daniel as the doctor left them. "You always manage to surprise me, Betty."

During her sixth month of pregnancy as they were having breakfast in their apartment, Daniel said to Betty: "I have some things to discuss with you. Things that I have been considering for some time."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to find a bigger place. This apartment would have been fine with one baby. But we will have two and hopefully… more in a few years." Betty nodded with a smile. She has always wanted a big family. They have not discussed how many children they wanted but both wanted more than two.

"I would like that. But we will not go too far from New York. I'd like to be near our families."

"Of course."

"And what are the other things you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Betty.

"I have been thinking of finding another job."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine. Don't worry. It's just Alex and I rarely saw our father during our childhood. I don't want to do that to Rosa and William. I want to be there for them. I would like to find a job who is less time consuming so I could spend more time with them. I want to share all our family life and events."

Betty smiled and stood up to go kiss him: "You are a wonderful man, Daniel. And you will be a wonderful father. If you're ok with this, I am too. Have you thought about you are going to do? And what about Wilhemina?"

"I want to give Mode to her. She cares about it more than I do."

"But you made Mode into what it is today."

"I did it with your help."

"You did it because you're brilliant and smart."

"But it's you who allowed me to reveal that I was a good editor in chief."

"Thanks." She kissed him again. "So have you had ideas about you are going to do next."

Daniel talked to Betty about his idea of creating a sponsoring agency. He even showed her the logo he has imagined which intertwined her B Necklace and a butterfly. He wanted to call his future agency "The Butterfly's chrysalis". Betty had the special smile she always had on her face when she heard something that made her proud of him. He said he wanted to do something which was not given to him instantly, something he had to work for.

"I will support you whatever you decide. The most important thing for me is your happiness." Betty told her husband.

The next morning, Daniel went to see his mother and told her of his decision. Claire was astonished and worried but she heard his reasons, she wholeheartedly agreed. Daniel also said to Tyler that he wanted him to be his partner in this and he agreed. Tyler loved this idea of a new job and the idea behind it. Daniel then went to Wilhemina to tell her his decision. She was astonished and a bit suspicious but she agreed. He told her that he has scheduled a press conference to tell his decision.

Betty was seated next to her husband with Claire on the other side Tyler, Wilhemina and Marc. When Daniel announced he was stepping down as an editor in chief and that he was creating a sponsoring agency with Tyler, this caused much uproar in the room. The press was astounded. Why would a Meade leave his family's company flagship magazine to start over?

Daniel was honest: He said he wanted to enjoy his family life with a less demanding job. After the press finished asking him questions, they turned to Betty and Claire to have more infos. Claire and Betty did not say more than Daniel and they added that they were absolutely supported and encouraged him. After that, Daniel, Betty, Tyler, and Claire left leaving Wilhemina giving details about what will change at Mode. She announced that she was appointing Marc as a creative director.

After the regular two weeks notice, Daniel settled in his new offices near his new house. For the moment, it was only Tyler and himself but soon as they began to have more clients, they hired more staff. Daniel was thriving in this new job and as he said was more present to help Betty with the last months of her pregnancy. They had moved in a nice house on the classy suburbs of New York.

One November day, at the beginning of the ninth month, Daniel was called in the middle of a meeting.

"Daniel!" He heard Betty panting on the phone. "My water just broke!"

"I'm coming! Wait for me! Excuse me!" He said as he ran out the building straight to his house. Tyler smiled and took Daniel's place to direct the meeting. His half brother was about to become a daddy.

Daniel drove quickly to the hospital. And after 20 hours, Rosa Claire and William Bradford Meade were born. Rosa has her mother's coloring but her father's eyes, William was almost a complete look alike of his mother with his father's brown hair and his mother's dark brown eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Meade family**

_(A.N: Last Chapter. Sorry for the delay.)_

On the next morning, Claire and the Suarez family arrived at the hospital accompanied by Austin. They found Daniel tenderly rocking their daughter in his arms while Betty was looking with an adoring expression at their son. They looked up and smiled widely at the family. They could tell Betty was really tired but she was radiant. Ignacio took Rosa in his arms while Hilda held onto William. They beamed.

"This little guy looks a lot like you." Said Hilda as she passed the baby boy to Claire.

"Daniel tells me the same thing."

The babies were passed to every person, each having the occasion to hold one then the other, until they both made known that they were hungry. The family had to leave the room and wait outside during the nursing. Then they came back and saw that Betty has fallen asleep as well as the babies. Daniel was observing all reassuring himself that everything was okay with them.

He left the room to chat with the family. Claire was delighted to see her son so happy in his new paternal role. The spoiled, selfish manwhore had completely disappeared leaving in its place a responsible, caring, loving and honest man. Claire once again silently thanked Betty for coming into their lives and her late husband for hiring her.

A few days later, the four Meades came back home. William and Rosa (soon they were nicknamed Will and Rose) made their first steps on the garden helped by very proud parents.

Hilda a few weeks after the birth of Will and Rose gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl called Anna Betty. She was joined two years later by another sister Lily Mya. Amanda has married Tyler two months after Betty's wedding and was now the mother of 9 years old Anthony Marc, 6 years old Faye Betty and 2 years old Viviane Claire. Viviane was Tyler's adoptive mother name while Anthony was his adoptive father's name. Marc had commited to Troy.

The Meade children were joined three years later by another girl Natasha Molly (nicknamed Nattie), and after another three years by another boy Justin Ignacio. After that Daniel and Betty had another set of twins Marc Tyler and Amanda Alexis (nicknamed Mandy) two years later. These two children were named after their godparents. Alexis was the godmother of Natasha. Justin was the godfather of his namesake. Daniel has never thought he will have so many children but he couldn't be happier.

_**Ten**__** years later**_

The Meade children were impatient. Tonight was Christmas Eve and their father has not yet arrived. The three eldest Will, Rose and Nattie who knew the truth about Santa had agreed to keep quiet for the other three children.

At the beginning of December, they all decorated the Christmas tree with homemade ornaments. Daniel has loved this Suarez's custom when he first spent Christmas with them and insisted to have that again in his own family. The only thing they had bought was the lights garland they have put in the tree.

Rose has helped her mother with some of the cooking of the Christmas meal while Will and Nattie have set the table. This Christmas, Marc and his companion, Amanda with Tyler and their children, Claire and the Suarez family were joining them for the meal. Last year, they spent Christmas at Ignacio's house and New Years at Hilda's. The year before all the holidays were spent at Claire's. Alexis was celebrating in France with her new husband of four months. They were coworkers and Pierre Larette was a great man. He had softened Alexis' view and attitude and she was now very happy. DJ was living with them. Alexis had said she will call to wish them merry Christmas and she will join them for New Years.

"Mommy when is Daddy coming back?" Asked Nattie.

"He will be here soon, sweetie."

A well known voice was heard: "Where is my family?"

"Daddy!" cried the children and ran to hug him. Daniel has kneeled to receive his children's hugs and kisses. He stood up with his hair messed up, his clothes rumpled but with a large loving smile. He crossed the room to kiss his wife.

"Merry Christmas, my Betty!"

"Merry Christmas, my Daniel! I am glad you have come back."

Daniel's smile promised that they will have unfinished business to attend when the children will be asleep. Betty shivered as she always did when she saw her husband's expression.

"Can't wait." She whispered in his hear. His smile widened.

Just then, Marc and Troy were the first to arrive and to be welcomed. Justin and his new boyfriend Alexandre arrived soon after that. Austin and Justin had broken up after a six years relationship. Six months after, Justin has met Alexandre and has been with him since.

Amanda and her family were the next to arrive. Claire and her new husband Arthur. They have been together since three years and Arthur was loved by all. Claire was extremely happy. Finally the Suarez family was the last to arrive. Ignacio has married Elena and she has moved in with him in the old Suarez house.

When they were all seated at the table, Daniel tapped his glass and stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast. To my family close and extended. I consider myself blessed to have won the love of such a wonderful woman who has done so much for me. And I love everyone of my children. And I also am very happy to have gained such a large, accepting family. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Replied the entire table.

"I love you." He said to Betty as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you too." She replied dizzily as he released her.

The rest of the meal passed with laughter and this festive atmosphere so particular to Christmas. The children opened the gifts that Daniel dressed as Santa was giving. Then they were taken to bed and their guests retired to their rooms after exchanging gifts. After changing back into his normal clothes and checking on their children, he joined his wife. He found her getting the remaining gift wrap papers and throwing them into the fire.

Betty had her million dollar smile on her face.

"Are the children asleep?" She asked. Daniel nodded. Betty came to hug him before resting her head on his chest while he rested his cheek on her hair. They both said nothing enjoying the closeness and tenderness of this moment.

"Thank you." He finally said.

"For what?"

"For making me so happy and fulfilled. For filling the void I had in me. For giving me your love, support and friendship everyday. For making me a father."

"You deserve everything good. Since I met you, you have made so happy. First by giving a wonderful friend, then a boyfriend and husband that I always wanted to meet me. I love the children we had. I am so happy and it is all thanks to you."

They kissed with love and passion and that continued for the rest of their long and happy lives.


End file.
